usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi
=Luigi is Missing!= Edit Comment121,869pages on this wiki Luigi is Missing is a new game that is a sequel to Mario is Missing. It will be available for the Wii U in 2014. This game is a 2.5D game and is dedicated to Mario is Missing and Super Mario 3D World. Power-ups return from Super Mario 64, Super Mario Bros 2, Super Mario Bros 3, and New Super Mario Bros. Contents http://web.archive.org/web/20140416005739/http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi_is_Missing!# show Plot Mario, Peach, Yellow Toad, and Blue toad were walking by, then they saw a letter. It showed a picture of Bowser with Luigi trapped. It also said: I captured Luigi, because I want the Princess to myself. If I don't get her, Luigi gets pain, but if you give it to me or if your brave enough to beat me, you can have Luigi back. Mario and the gang ran to get Luigi back. Characters Playable *Mario *Princess Peach: Hover *Yellow Toad: Jump Higher *Blue Toad: Dash Faster Enemies *Banzai Bill *Bob-omb *Boo *Boomerang Bro. *Broozer *Bullet Bill *Chain Chomp *Cheep-Cheep *Dry Bones *Fire Bro. *Firebar *Galoomba *Goomba *Hammer Bro. *Huckit Crab *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Micro-Goomba *Para-bomb *Piranha Plant *Snow Pokey *Shy Guy *Spike *Spiny *Venus Fire Trap *Venus Ice Trap *Red Spikeman *Flopter *Cat Goomba *Cat Bullet Bill *Cat Banzai Bill New Enemies *Red Broozer: He can run faster and die with 6 hits on the head. *Green Spikeman (Bigger) *Poison Mushroom with legs *Para-Poison Mushroom *Mega Poison Mushroom *Lava Huckit Crab: Huckits that throws fireballs *Flouwer: A Flower that spits flour *Para-Flouwer: A Flower that spits flour while flying *Cat Guy: A Shy Guy scratching while standing *Red Broozer: He can run faster and die with 6 hits on the head. *Green Spikeman (Bigger) *Poison Mushroom with legs *Para-Poison Mushroom *Mega Poison Mushroom *Lava Huckit Crab: Huckits that throws fireballs *Flouwer: A Flower that spits flour *Para-Flouwer: A Flower that spits flour while flying *Cat Guy: A Shy Guy scratching while standing Bosses Castle *W1: Iggy Koopa *W2: Roy Koopa *W3: Wendy O. Koopa *W4: Larry Koopa *W5: Lemmy Koopa *W6: Ludwig Von Koopa *W8: Risen Koopa *W9: Ludwig Von Koopa *W8: Bowser Airship *W7: Morton Koopa Jr. Worlds *World 1: Mushroom Grasslands *World 2: Desert *World 3: Beach *World 4: Crimson Caverns *World 5: Jungle *World 6: Oriental *World 7: Clouds *World 8: Iceland *World 9: Mountain *World 10: Space: Planet Koopa Power-ups *Super Mushroom: Grow Big *Fire Flower: Shoot Fireballs *Blue Shell: Ride inside a Koopa shell *Metal Cap: Become invisible for one level and can walk on water , poison, and lava. (Same as Invincibility Suit) *Vegetable Flower: Throw veggies to knock out enemies (Same as Hammer suit) *Tanooki Suit: Float down slowly. (Same as Carrot) *Winged Cap: Be able to fly for 10 seconds (Same as Red Star) *Shiny Cap: Be invincible for 10 seconds. (Same as Starman) *Double Cherry: Double, Triple, or Multiply your character. Yoshis *Green Yoshi Helpful items *Coin Box: Have coins wile walking, running, jumping, or falling. *Goomba Shoe: Bounce around on the ground and knock out any enemies. *Shy Guy Mask: While wearing the mask, enemies will think you are a shy guy and won't get you. *Pink Boots: Be able to climb up walls. (Like the Cat Bell) *Propeller Box: Able to Fly *Cannon Box: Shoots Cannons *Box-On-Wheels: Ride inside a hard box in flat levels. You can find them by hitting a !! Block or seeing on being ridden. Normal Items Trivia *This is a later game for Year of Luigi.